coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9793 (12th June 2019)
Plot Sarah admits to Adam that she was bluffing about having a solicitor and she can't afford one. Offering to represent her free of charge, Adam reports that Carla wasn't of a sound enough mind to make business decisions but suggests that they tell Nick otherwise. Gary can't wait for his date with Sarah, viewing it as a prelude to them getting back together. Eileen shows the builder Ed Bailey around the builder's yard as he takes ownership of the property. Gary enquires about a job but Ed flatly refuses, having heard that he ran Jason's business into the ground. Ed's son Michael shows off a new app he's designed that plays a clapping sound for people who only have one hand free. Tim isn't ready to forgive Sally for selling Tiny. Ken is at his wit's end with the noise from next door and gets his neighbour Aggie's number from the builder. Maria takes a fancy to Michael and is annoyed when he comes over to ask Michelle out. Michelle thinks he's too young and is coy with him. Ken sends Tracy over to No.3 to clear the air with Aggie. Tracy in turn orders Steve round. Nick demands to see paperwork proving that Carla has appointed Sarah as Underworld's director. The Baileys move into No.3. Aggie confers with Steve and realises that her husband Ed has been pretending to the neighbours that he's just the builder. Steve is shocked to meet their younger son James, who is the lad he ran over several weeks ago. Sarah calls off her date with Gary. Michael tracks Michelle down to the bistro and tries to charm her. Steve and James deny knowing each other but James gives the game away when he mentions that Steve is a taxi driver, without being told beforehand. Aggie plays the good host in order to get the full story out of Steve. Adam tries to make Nick see that he should let Sarah run the factory and concentrate on proving his innocence over the roof. Yasmeen pulls out of the syndicate and gives Sally advice on how to cure Tim of his obsession with Tiny. Michelle agrees to go out with Michael when Robert shows his indifference. Bethany suggests Gary go round to No.8 and surprise Sarah with an intimate meal, handing him her key to let himself in. Shona causes David to realise that he last had his phone in the barbers, around the time Leanne came in. Nick decides to take Adam's advice and stop fighting Sarah. Sarah starts kissing Adam passionately just as Gary unlocks the door to No.8. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Jason's Construction - Yard *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearances of Aggie and Michael Bailey. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Adam offers to help Sarah take control of the factory; and Steve is horrified to realise that James - who has moved into No 3 - is the lad he threatened in his taxi. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,360,924 viewers (1st place). Category:2019 episodes